Aliana Fireheart
Aliana "Ali" Fireheart is a pyrokinetisist pirate from Port Royal. Originally from the world of Radiant Garden, she stowed away on a transport leaving the destroyed world and ended up in the pirate world. She is currently training under Master Yen Sid and is trainee and surrogate daughter to Master Chaozu Qiang of Port Royal. Her biological brother was lost to the Heartless in Radiant Garden, but she still holds out a faint hope she might someday find him. Her blog can be found at Pyrate's Cove and a majority of her art can be found at her creator's deviantART page. Her playlist can be found on Grooveshark. History Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Between Prior to being adopted by Chaozu, she lived in Radiant Garden along with her brother Lea and her aunt. She spent most of her time following Lea and Isa around the Garden and watching as they got in trouble for the various stunts they pulled. After a visit from the Keyblade wielder Ventus, Aliana began to notice a change in her beloved brother, and over the next year she watched as he descended slowly into the darkness alonside Isa. On the night of Ansem's last resistance against Xehanort, she followed her brother up to the castle and was present to see Lea struck down by the twisted blade of the Apprentice Xehanort. Terrified, she ran from the castle and stowed away upon the escaping ship of Cid and his friends. When they stopped over in Port Royal to refuel and get directions, she disembarked and was left behind, to be found three days later by Chaozu Qiang of Shanghai Alley. Initially wary of the stranger, she quickly warmed up to him and began to see him as the father figure she had never truly had. Chaozu began to raise her as his own, and train her in martial arts, later refining this to the discipline of taido. Aliana began to flourish and grow under his instruction, and in her new home she found many opportunities to practice her new skills. One late night, after the seven-year-old Aliana had gone to bed, Chaozu was visited by a mysterious cloaked stranger; upon revealing himself to be Aliana's long lost brother, he gave Chaozu a letter and instructions not to give it to her until she was old enough to know the truth. She would not receive the letter until she was sixteen years old. At 10 years old, Aliana befriended the sea goddess Calypso in the form of Tia Dalma from Isla de Muerta. Offering more instruction than Chaozu could, she taught Aliana how a woman holds power over men and how to wield it to her own advantage. Even as young as she was, Aliana was witness to how strong this pull was, particularly over the men in port. Tia Dalma was also responsible for the last of Aliana's tattoos and her obsession with them. When she turned 12, her master gifted her a pair of elegant chakrams and knife, for use in self-defense. Both weapons complemented her fighting style well, and she mastered them both fairly quickly with his instruction; however, her more natural fire-wielding abilties were largely ignored for most of her life. In a nod to her family's legacy, at 13 Chaozu allowed her to have twin tear-drop shapes tattooed on her cheekbones- but he was not responsible for the subsequent golden wings she had inked across her back, nor any of the other tattoos. Down the street from her father's antique store was a small bar that featured nights of song and story-telling, and Aliana spent many nights sneaking out to go watch. It was here she discovered her love of singing, and her fascination with old pirate lore. Quite often afterwards Chaozu would find her reading his history books and other books pertaining the pirate culture. Kingdom Hearts 1 Ansem's destruction of Destiny Islands saw increased darkness in all the worlds, and Port Royal was no exception. Both Aliana and Chaozu became part of a force to reduce the damage done by the Heartless, which was largely ignored by the English soldiers and Captain Swann. Since their own weapons were not much use against keeping the Heartless, it seemed a futile resistance, until Maleficent was defeated by the hero Sora and the production of Heartless in other worlds was stopped. Much of her speed and agility was developed during the many battles against these foes. She also discovered her affinity for guarding others when she helped rescue the street children from a particularly nasty Neoshadow. Aliana's latent pyrokinesis powers were found very effective in combating the shadow creatures, and she was often called upon to remove large groups at once; but Chaozu put a quick stop to this after she nearly died by drowning in the harbor during an attack. The discovery of her fire powers intrigued the fourteen-year-old, and she would often play with them while sitting on the curb near Chaozu's store. At this point in her training, her master had completely switched her to learning taido and she spent much time working her weapons and a little of her fire into her exercises. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Purging the remaining Heartless from Port Royal was a quick task, as their mistress was no more; what was of more difficulty was reestablishing Chaozu's position over Shanghai Alley. Previously, he had kept an eye on everyone that came through and protected the young children that lived in the shadows- but the cleanup 'effort' spearheaded by the cowardly soldiers attempted to wrest control of the Port from Chaozu and the other pirate guardians. This entailed locking up the children and coming down hard on any deals made by the merchants, as well as taxing any business transactions 'for the good of the king.' Seeing the regulation and rules being enforced on her home, Aliana and several of the other younger pirates subjugated the iron-fisted reign of Captain Swann by 'haunting' the Port -scaring and pulling pranks on the guards at night- and running goods underneath their noses, and without the knowledge of their masters, whose hands were tied as to what they could do.After nearly six months of having his rules flouted and circumvented, Swann gave up and relinquished all of his power back to its former owners: Chaozu Qiang and the Pirate Lords. Shortly after restoration of order, the Lords were called off to sea, prompting their request that the young pirates who had ended Swann's rule keep an eye on the goings on, and handle any who tried to upset the peace. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Keeping the order was more difficult than Aliana had expected, especially with the advent of a new enemy- the Nobody. Reports of a cloaked stranger controlling both the Nobodies and Heartless were many, but despite the pirates' best efforts they could not track him down. Instead, they focused their energies on keeping the populace safe, as once again the English soldiers were absent from the fights, leaving the pirates and civilians to fend for themselves. Late one night, on her way from patrol, Aliana took a wrong turn and stumbled across the cloaked man entering through a portal of darkness. Their confrontation was brief, and ended when he noticed the twin tear-drop marks on her face and slammed her up against the wall with his cards. One of her fellow patrollers found her there the next morning, and Chaozu forbid her from ever challenging the stranger again. Once she figured out what had happened, she vowed to increase her battle abilities so that she would not be caught off guard like that again. Kingdom Hearts 2 Right on the heels of the stranger's last appearance, floods of Heartless infested Port Royal, heralding the arrival of Pete. Barbarossa's pirates returned in order to combat the shadows, carrying their medallions, but it was no use- it took the Keyblade Hero to vanquish them. Unfortunately, his win against the Nobody Luxord and the Heartless caused major damage in the harbor and streets, and it fell to the citizens, once again, to clean it up. Luckily his second visit took him beyond their borders, giving them a much-needed period of peace. Sensing that she had grown up enough in order to handle it, Chaozu finally gave Aliana the letter from her long-lost brother. Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Reading the truth of what happened to her brother and her home brought about a great change in Aliana- namely a determination to leave the world she had called home for many years for the one she'd never known. Begrudgingly, Chaozu allowed her to take a ship home to the Garden. Upon arrival, she ran right into the head of the restoration committee- Keiori, a young friend she vaguely remembered from her past. Seeing how much still needed to be done, Aliana readily agreed to help with the effort. Her old friend had plenty of tales to tell, and the two young women spent their time catching up as they assisted in the rebuild. Lea's return to the Garden, Keyblade in hand, was met with much rejoicing from both girls- despite almost not recognizing his younger sister. After the waterworks had ended, Lea headed off to train with his Keyblade, both girls tagging along to offer their assistance. When he learned that Aliana had had little to no training with her fire powers, he immediately began training her- he told her she needed to train hard and be strong, because he wanted her by his side during the final battle. Future At around twenty years old, Ali witnesses a hanging of several child deckhands that had merely been associated with pirates and had broken no laws themselves. This breaks something in her, and fans a flame into a passion for ridding her home of the English. KHOriginals Canon KHOriginals Wonderland Coming Soon Other Personality Teenager As a teenager, she is a mischievous teenager who enjoys pranking soldiers and generally causing trouble in half-hearted attempts to rid Port Royal of soldiers. Alongside her friends Isra and John Peevesly Smith, Jr. (Peeves), she is quite sucessful. Sarcastic and callous, she cares not for the others who might also be affected by her little jokes. She does quite enjoy spending time with the young deckhands and other street children, and can often be found telling them stories she has heard from other pirates or has read in books. When not in the streets or at the docks, she can be find minding her dad's store or hanging around the Wayward Voyager. Having loud mouth has gotten her into trouble, or at least sticky situations, more than once. She is still learning how to filter what information she gives out, so she will sometimes let slip things she didn't mean to. Raised in a more traditional Asian manner, she has a great respect for those older than her, and those she perceives as wiser, as well as her ancestors and other family members. One way she does so is through the facial tattoos Chaozu allowed her to get- everyone in her family has had them once they come of age. She looks up to other famed pirate women, such as Elizabeth Swann, the Pirate King, Madam Ching, and Grandmama. They are the women she seeks to emulate, and she would treat them with the same respect she treats her father with should she meet them. Memories from Aliana's past are few and far between- she gets frustrated easily with trying to remember, and gets angry if someone questions her about it. She harbors vivid shards of memories pertaining to her brother, his best friend, and a dark-skinned man with a twisted Keyblade attacking the two of them. Being too young when it happened, she has no other residual effects, and has managed to live a fairly normal life in spite of her original world being destroyed. One thing Aliana will not do, however, is lie. Regardless of the situation she finds herself in, she will tell the truth, even if it could cause injury or even death; when asked a question, if she doesn't wish to answer, she will run, or refuse to speak. Her aversion to lying is deeprooted in her past life, as a young girl in Radiant Garden; her older brother lied to her about his involvement in Xehanort's experiments and it caused her to lose him to the darkness. She also has no tolerance for other people who lie to her, and will not hesitate to find out the truth by somewhat painful means if necessary. She is also something of a gambler; she enjoys pitting her wits and poker face against pirates in the tavern across the street. Despite assertions to the contrary by Chaozu, her unknown brother, and Yen Sid, Aliana has a horrible self-view. She views herself as unattractive, bony, and boyish, especially when compared to Kairi, Xion, and Namine and their more feminine practices and frames. She is not upset by this, due to her negative view of most women that are considered traditionally beautiful; she is grateful for her lonanag, thin frame, as it aids her in her fighting abilities and is glad she has no measurable chest- she thinks it would get in the way when she fights. As taught by Tia Dalma, she is a flirt and can manipulate men to a certain extent, but when placed in an intimate situation with one man she tends to freeze up and become awkward. Her favorite foods, fish and chips and root beer, can be found at the hole-in-the-wall tavern that she frequents. For her, the best time of the year is the winter; she does not get cold as easily as others, and she enjoys walking the streets of Port Royal, where it snows often, and seeing all the decorations and lights. Aliana likes nothing better than to wake up in the early morning and enjoy the cool air; contrary to assumptions, she does not like hot weather, as she is always warm as it is. Early morning, regardless of season, is cool enough that she can train without overheating. Adult After turning eighteen and seeing the true cruelty of the English towards the pirates, Ali becomes a driving force behind getting them out of her home. She takes up residence in the Wayward Voyager, now owned by her friends Isra and Peeves, and that becomes the head of the rebellion. Recruiting pirates and sailors from all over the Port, they rescue pirates from hangings, jail, and torture, and find them ways to get out of the town and onto ships. Many cooperate with this, along with raising chaos over in the British residences. While she still enjoys a few of her previous pursuits, she rarely has time, unless she chooses to do them during nights when she does not sleep. Far less confrontational than as a teenager, Ali does not often go on missions- although the others also fear for her safety, and they all have come to an agreement that she organizes everyone but stays behind. Because of this, she is anxious and will not sleep if she knows a mission is going on- she cares for every one of her rebel followers and it wounds her when one is lost. Listening to the waves soothes her, and she can spend hours watching and listening to them from her room, while working. Another hobby that calms her and helps her think is to softly sing or hum pirate sea shanties under breath while planning missions. Above all, she drinks heavily; the horrors she has seen and experienced would make her a basket case otherwise, and she does not care for her liver at all. Ali is a very touch-oriented person; she loves being in contact with others, hugs, cuddling, etc.; but she feels that this would be seen as a weakness and isolates herself completely in this regard as an adult. Despite shutting herself off physically, she becomes far more sisterly and caring towards everyone in words. Her former sarcasm and callousness is turned into mere brusqueness and bluntness; she does not believe in being cruel for cruelty's sake anymore. Do not mistake this for sugarcoating; she will tell one exactly what she thinks, but perhaps a bit snippier than could be said- especially when irritated. When ambushing the English and causing chaos, Ali has a strict policy of no killing- she wants to be higher than the English standards and leave them alive out of mercy. KHO Personality Aliana stays much the same as her canon counterpart; somber and practical, although somewhat more immature and naive than the others. She does go through bouts of spaciness, trying to remember why this place seems familiar, and spends much of her time out in the Gardens in order to do so. Mannerisms/Speech/Quotes Due to where she grew up, she tends toward a mix of rough pirate dialect and the more refined British English Chaozu attempted to teach her. Typically when she wants to sass someone she'll lapse back into the refined form, otherwise her speech is rough. She also has a British accent; its pronouncement depends on how tired she is; the more tired she is the heavier the accent tends to be, because she is not focusing on her enunciation. Being raised in a British colony affected her early on, and since reaching teenage years she has focused on eliminating it from her speech. While she does have a very colorful vocabulary at her disposal, both of her masters have drilled her on not spewing expletives when hit with extreme emotions. Appearance Aliana is nineteen during Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. She is very tall and slender, near to anorexia, even though she eats more than the male pirates. Her training has contributed to this, and it is accentuated by her height- at nearly 5'8", she towers over other girls. Although her long hair could, in some situations, become a handicap, she keeps it tied back virtually all of the time and employs a fighting style that is not affected by it. Her long hair is an oddity to some, as it naturally fades to gold at the tips from a deep red at the roots. She has dark blue, narrow eyes and multiple tattoos- eight at last count. Her regular clothing consists of a pair of black shorts coupled with a pair of black and white tank tops. Layered over- and under- these articles are a pair of red and black striped tights, a black vest with gold trim, brass buttons, and several gold chains, and a pair of brown leather boots. In order to cover up her arm tattoos, she wears a pair of black and red elbow-length fingerless gloves that are laced and tied. Tattoos As of her nineteenth birthday, she has seven. At thirteen, she received a stylized, red and black heart on the shoulder/collarbone, directly over her heart; at fourteen, she had a black tribal-style tattoo from an African sailor done on her right thigh; on her fifteenth birthday, a pair of framework, Gothic-style wings across her shoulderblades, done in golden ink; a rose on her hip at sixteen; a dragon on her ribcage at seventeen and a gilded compass on her inner thigh at eighteen. After marrying Tobias Riken, she adds a ying symbol on her left wrist and an arrow on the base of her neck. World Forms During her trips to other worlds, Aliana's form and outfit changes to match the local look. 100 Acre Wood Agrabah Her inability to be in extremely hot climates restricts Aliana to the palace with the Sultan during the group's trip to Agrabah; her form in this world is that of an Arabic princess. Her main role is to keep the sultan safe from Heartless, and she wears a red bodice, a pair of filmy black harem pants, and gold ballet flats. Her hair is tied back into an extremely long braid. Atlantica While she visits Atlantica, her tail is that of a radial firefish. Much to Yen Sid's dismay, three of her tattoos are visible. Beast's Castle As a household item, Aliana is a feather duster; as a human, she dons a black ballgown. Castle of Dreams A short black skirt paired with a white corset and red blouse, as well as brown ballet flats. Not one but two of her tattoos are partially visible in this outfit, much to Yen Sid's chagrin. Christmas Town Aliana's Santa form is a long, sleeveless, fur-trimmed tunic over skinny leggings and fur-lined boots. Country of the Musketeers Since she is also a part of this world in an AU story involving most of the canon cast, she retains her costume as a Irish assassin under Xehanort: a red split skirt gown with gold details, a pair of trousers underneath, a pair of tall leather boots and a long black hooded cape. Deep Jungle Here, Aliana's outfit is changed to a ragged, shipwrecked sailor's wear. Deep Space In order not to restrict her movement, she wears a mostly skin-tight uniform with heart-shaped slits cut in the leggings, a short skirt and a sleeveless midriff top that goes to her throat. Dwarf Woodlands Blending in was of the utmost importance, in order to avoid the queen; Ali becomes a bedraggled maid in the castle, to keep an eye on the monarch while the others went to find Snow White. Enchanted Dominion Since she is left behind to defend the villagers, she dons a short peasant dress, similar to Aurora's former clothes, and goes barefoot. Halloweentown In accordance with the local style, she becomes a monster in Halloweentown; she is the devil's apprentice. This form features laceup stiletto boots, a pair of leather pants, bandages wrapped around her torso from her hips to her shoulders, and gold plating around the top. La Cite des Cloches In the streets of France, she takes the appearance of a redheaded, blue eyed gypsy girl, in a long red and black dress. Mirage Arena Aliana's armor takes decidely more inspiration from Asian styles than the others, and is not nearly as heavy as the Keyblade Armor the others wear. It is comprised of light plates of red, gold, and black metal, and she wears tall leather boots and long black fingerless gloves. Neverland Much to her chagrin, Aliana is transformed into a pixie in Neverland; she uses her small size to irritate the pirates and, on occasion, her group. She wears a black vest, a red and black striped tube top, black pants, and brown boots. Olympus Coliseum During her matches in the Olympus Coliseum, Aliana dons female gladiator armor. Port Royal Because she is originally from Port Royal, her regular attire remains largely unchanged in this world; however, her vest becomes a captain's jacket and a tricorn hat obscures half of her face when she visits the world under the magic influence of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Later in life she dons garb similar to Elizabeth Swann's Pirate Lord wear. Prankster's Paradise In order to better help Pinocchio, she turns into a discarded ballet marionette and is able to travel in the caravan with him. Her costume features black and white stripes with a red tutu. Pride Lands Aliana becomes a red caracal in the Pride Lands, with her ears retaining the gold from her hair. Space Paranoids She retains the standard Tron style in this world. Symphony of Sorcery As with all of the group, Aliana takes the form of a centaur, with red coat and black tail and hooves. By the point that she visits this world and discovers its form, her master has essentially given up on her tattoos being covered, as all four are visible as a centaur. The Grid In the Grid, she is outfitted in the standard wear of a neon body suit with a helmet; but her neon is gold, not blue and not red- red looked too similar to orange. The Land of Dragons In her trip to China and the Land of the Dragons, she wears a uniform similar to Mulan's- a long red overlay, bound at the waist with a blue and gold sash. Underneath is a black shirt with black pants and a pair of standard-issue shoes. Her hair is cut short. Timeless River Aliana retains her regular attire in a simplified form just like the others when she visits this world. Wonderland While in Wonderland, the Red Queen of Hearts is absent, and the card soldiers are on the offensive towards any newcomers; Aliana takes her place and keeps the card soldiers from harming the others while they look for her. Her clothes consist of a black and white striped dress with a half skirt attached to the back, tights, and red slouchy boots. Abilities Aliana is skilled in few areas, but those few, as they are her main focus, are incredibly strong and not to be underestimated. Physical When her first master assessed her abilities, he noticed immediately she was not built for heavy hitting; so instead of focusing entirely on styles of martial arts that required great power, he trained Aliana in the art of taidō, which made use of her agility, flexibility, and insane speed. It also was excellent for using her fire-controlling abilities during combat. While training with Chaozu, she uses the traditional, refined style of taido, but when in the streets and fighting alongside other teens, she uses a rougher, more dangerous style that she developed while training out in the streets and taking on pirates and the like. It puts a greater emphasis on her weapons, and later her pyrokinesis, than the more refined style does. A skill she later develops is a master of strategy, and quick tactical thinking; she becomes an expert at changing plans on a moment's notice, especially during fights. This ability does not transfer well over into regular life, she has discovered, especially the changing of topics and making up stories, which she does as a teenager to screw with people. Magic While not skilled in many areas of magic, she is somewhat proficient in the art of pyrokinesis. Her family line has this ability naturally, and this contributes to her skills. She can control it either through use of her twin chakrams or solely through her hands, similar to fire-bending. Due to her first master's training capacity only extending to martial arts, she never really comes to understand the extent of her pyrokinetic abilties. As a teeanger, she struggles with the application of fire magic, and prefers to fight using other methods. Under her brother's tutelage, she becomes more proficient, but still prefers the use of her weapons and only uses fire as a last resort. Equipment Her main weapons are her twin chakrams, received from Master Chaozu when she turned 13. These are the weapons she is most comfortable with, but she has been known to 'borrow' her brother's weapons on occasion and seems fairly comfortable with those as well, despite their greatly increased size compared to hers. Her personal weapons are call the Devil's Tears (魔鬼的眼淚), and are composed of obsidian, coral, and steel. She keeps them sharpened to such a state that touching the blades will cause injury. They are summoned through the use of pyrokinesis, and can also be used to control the flames, although Ali rarely uses them for this purpose. Another weapon she typically carries, even outside her home, is the Blazing Heart (熾熱的心) dagger that she keeps hidden on a belt at her waist. When confronted with a stranger, she keeps her hand by it in preparation for a battle. While she does not use it often she has been known to nearly kill a man with it. Weaknesses Because of her overly slender frame, she cannot take powerful hits, and they can knock her out of commission if they make contact. In order to counteract this, her master trained her to increase her speed and agility, helping her stay out of the way and dodge. Her inborn fire powers, and the resulting higher than normal body temperature, make her prone to heatstroke. This predilection makes going to worlds such as Agrabah and Deep Jungle very dangerous for her. She prefers to fight in worlds such as Christmas Town and Halloweentown, because of their cooler, almost frigid temperatures. Aliana also has a near-crippling fear of Keyblade Wielders; she will not fight against them, and she will surrender without another thought against one. Xehanort, and other bearers with a darker nature, will use this against her. Relationships Ali has had very few significant, lasting relationships. Lea Fireheart Riku For reasons unknown, Ali and Riku get along fairly well (as compared to her relationships to Sora, Kairi, and the other teenagers in the house). They also bond over their mutual friendship with Xion, and the two of them- Xion and Riku- begin to change Ali's mind about Keyblade wielders. Xion Xion bonds with Ali over their love of sea-salt ice cream; Ali is initially wary of the young girl, but warms up to her and, by extension, Riku, as he tends to be very protective of her. Ali also reminds Xion of Axel a lot, and she is drawn to that as well. Roxas These two start off extremely badly; with Roxas demanding to know why, exactly, Ali resembles his lost best friend so much, and with Ali completely shutting down and then running from the room. She avoids him at all cost, while he trys to track her down and interrogate her. Chaozu Qiang From a very early age, Master Chaozu Qiang of Port Royal raised Ali. He was not only a trainer but a father figure, and they are very close; so close, in fact, that he wills his antique store to her when he dies. Chaozu considers her his only living relative. Yen Sid Yen Sid recently began training Ali in the skills of pyrokinesis. His training has clashed with the training she received from her original master- Chaozu trained her primarily in martial arts, and she struggles with the mage side of her natural powers due to this focus early on in life. They have something of a love-hate relationship, and she drives him up the wall with her many foreign (to him) behavioral traits, such as her tattoos, her sly manner when dealing with enemies, and her refusal to use her fire powers unless necessary. He does, however, care greatly for the girl and her well-being and is truly curious as to the nature of her animosity towards Keyblade Bearers. Isa Ali and Isa never got along too well; Isa viewed her as a distraction from their plans, and as the annoying younger sister who interrupted everything. These feelings were mutual and Ali was not sad to see him become a Heartless; indeed, she blamed him for most of it, and to this day regards him with disrespect and hatred. Braig As the head of the guards, Braig makes it his job to keep an eye on everyone in the Garden. More often than not, he would find Ali wandering around by herself in the catacombs beneath the castle, and have to keep an eye on her until his fellow guardsmen retrieved Isa and Lea. He liked her, and found her entertaining in a little-kid way. After the Garden is returned to normal, with everyone back to being Somebodies, they get along fairly well, in a sarcastic, snippy way. Dilan Dilan, while he has a slightly better view of Ali than he does of her brother, still has nothing but disdain for the Fireheart family. This does not change over time, and Dilan is always on the lookout for something to haul Ali or Lea into jail on. Aeleus As another guardsman, he too has nothing but dislike for the Fireheart siblings. Although he is quieter about it, he's been known haul Lea in for accidents the pyro had nothing to do with. Ali is too fast and too small for him to catch. Even Ice and fire do not mix- Even and the Firehearts are no exception to this rule. After being returned to normal, Even still retains a fear and hatred of Lea for killing him. He'd rather Ienzo not have anything to do with the siblings either, but rarely exhibits any control of the master of illusions and turns a blind eye. Ienzo Ienzo, while he does not trust Lea, gets along with both of the siblings well; he and Ali are childhood friends and they often go get ice cream when Ali's boyfriend is out of town or busy. Sora Initially distrustful of the hero, Ali avoids him for a long time; she eventually does warm up to him and the two are good friends. Kairi Ali initially views the Princess of Heart with disdain, as she does many other females her own age, and the feelings were mutual, although for different reasons. Eventually, after the two discover they were from the same homeworld and must have known each other as children they start becoming friendlier towards each other. Naminé Barbarossa Master Gibbs Calypso Calypso met Ali when the young girl began exploring her new home, around age 8. As Ali grew up, Calypso taught her the things Chaozu couldn't, especially pertaining to being female, and how such could be used as a weapon. Most of Ali's flirting skills and distraction techniques come from what she learned from the sea witch. Keiori (sister-in-law) Aislin (e. daughter) Riley (y. daughter) Teagan (y. son) Tobias (husband) Fia (niece) Roy (nephew) Lexil Creator Notes *Ali was created back when I first played KH 358/2 Days, back a few years ago. Since then, she has undergone drastic rehab and development in regards to her 'sue' characteristics- when she first started out, she had dozens of them. She started out as a cocky, ultra-strong, gorgeous pyro who didn't even have a proper homeworld or backstory. Over the next few years, discussions with fellow KH fans made me think- 'she wouldn't be super strong, not if she was as skinny as she's supposed to be, and, let's face it, females typically aren't as strong as males. She wouldn't be that pretty, either- not ugly, just not... pretty. Not like Kairi or Namine are supposed to be.' And, I have to admit it, most of her story previously focused on her getting with Roxas and playing the jealous, possessive girlfriend, as well as a tragic Nobody that was MX's new apprentice. I'm pretty embarrassed to say it, but, hey, her past makes her who she is today. *Her voice actor- what to say here? Yes, I am well aware Selena Gomez is a Disney Channel star, a status that is regarded by many with disgust. But her personality, her voice- it is perfect for Ali. It has a mixture of mischievousness and a pinch of cruelty, and it's just young enough to come across as sassy and full of attitude. Inspiration for this came from watching Wizards of Waverly Place as a kid. *Ali's face claim is Scarlett Johansson, based on her performance as Black Widow in Iron Man 2 and the Avengers. Category:Radiant Garden Resident Category:Port Royal Resident Category:Somebody Category:Pyrokinetisist Category:Original Character